Military days
by 8annie81
Summary: A story of Skipper,Manfredi,and Johnson in their first few years as cute and cuddly commandos.
1. Can't enlist with down feathers

Right outside the gates of a large base three young penguins were exicuteing a plan.

"Ouch!"

"Don't worry Johnson just a few more."

"Ouch ouch! Skipper that really hurts!" The little penguin whined.

"I know Johnson but as soon as all your down feathers are out they'll let us inlist!"

"Won't it be suspiscious? We did just try that yesterday."

"Aww they won't notice right Manfredi?"

"Sure Skipper." The tallest little chick murmered.

"Come on guys they're always eager for new recruits! Plus it'll get us somewhere warm to stay." The other penguins only sighed. "Buck up boys it'll get better soon I promise!"

"Fine. Lets move out then." The tall one 'Manfredi' motiond for them to follow.

They waddled through the tall gates and to a booth where a grown penguin was dozeing.

"Excuse me sir." Skipper said standing on Manfredis shoulders so he was tall enough to see into the booth. "We'd like to enlist!"

The tall penguin looked them over. "Aren't you boys a little young?"

"No down feathers sir." Johnson chirped happily.

"Weren't you boys here yesterday?" The older penguin scratched his chin. Eyeing them suspiciously.

"N-no sir!" Skipper lied.

"Don't take me for a fool I know you were! The answer is still no so scram!"

He chased them back outside the gates. Where they sat shivering as the last rays of sun went down.

"S-skipper h-how are we supposed to keep warm w-without our down feathers?" Johnson asked with pleading eyes.

"Huddle together boys. It looks like we'll have to try again tommarow."

The penguin at the booth looked up to see the young penguins huddled together outside the gate. He couldn't help but notice how resorceful they had been to think of pulling out their down feathers but now worried how they'd fair in the chilly climate. Guilt started eating away at him. He saw the youngest of them was their leader and it reminded him of someone though he couldn't remember who. Finally he gave in and waddled to the gate.

"Fine you boys can join, but don't think we'll go easy on you."

The shivering chicks looked up at him with thankful eyes.

"Thank you sir!" The younger two said raceing inside.

The oldest chick stayed behind and continued to look up at him. "Thanks dad."

"Not here Manfredi. Here I am your superior and genetics don't matter here. It won't be any easier for you here than it would be for anyone else."

"I wouldn't want it to be."

**Manfredi is the oldest, Johnson the second and Skipper the youngest. In this fic they're older thank Skipper was in ****rock a bie birdie**** but younger than Private. Hence the ending stage of down feathers. Even though they're too young to enlist they have no where else to go. This chapter was really kindof an intro the rest should focus more on adventures the trio have together.**


	2. Leaveing so soon

A loud bird call rang through the barraks. Scareing three young penguins from their rest. All of the other soliders landed neatly into place. A proud emperor penguin walked into the room with his flippers behind his back.

"Men the forms have been filled and nearly half of you will be going away." He stopped and looked down at the tree young penguins scrambling to their feet and into salutes. "Those of you who get to stay are the ones with familys. Who here is ready and able to go?"

Skipper pulled Johnson off Manfredi and onto his feet before snapping into a salute. He haden't heard what the emperor had been saying. All he'd heard was 'ready and able'. "Yes sir!"

Manfredi and Johnson didn't know what was going on either. They shared a worried glance before saluteing and following Skippers answer with a uniform "Yes sir!"

The emperor raised his brows. And looked around none of the older birds had spoken just the three young one's before him. "Surely more of you are as brave as these three!" He pointed to the young birds. Earning flustered responses from the older birds who hadn't wanted to go moments ago. Once he had enough volunteers he smiled. "You three set a fine example for ones so young. What are your names?"

"This is Johnson, Manfredi and I'm Skipper." The young penguin said pointing to each on in turn.

"At ease boys. Well Skipper you have a fine team there. You'll do well in the states."

Skippers eyes widened. The emperor didn't seem to notice as he continued down the row of bunks collecting the penguins who had volunteered to go. When he'd gathered the last of the volunteers he turned and walked back to Skipper and company.

"You boys coming?"

Skippers throat felt dry but he put up a strong front. "Yes sir!" He saluted earning a chuckle from the emperor penguin.

"Then come this way boys you're going to Argentina!"

Manfredi stiffend. He'd seen maps and Argentina was a long way from home. Sure Antartica was kindof lonely and empty and boring but it was all he'd ever known. He'd hatched here, he'd learned here, everyone he knew was from here. Everything he knew was from here. Should he leave? Could he leave?

"You okay Freddy?" Johnson asked breaking him from his thought. Skipper shot him a worried glance but said nothing.

He smiled. He could do this. He could do anything, go anywhere as long as he had his best friends to back him up a hundred ten. "I'm fine."

Everyone lined up in semi height order with the talles two on the ends shrinking down to the shortest in the middle which was by the way a pouting Skipper. The emperor paced back and forth in front of them before stopping in the middle. "Buck up solider the plane will be here soon." He thought Skipper was anxious to leave and explore the world but really he was upset about being the shortest.

Skipper looked up at him and sighed. Mentally saying goodbye to Antartica. "Yes sir."

At last the plane arrived and they boarded. It was actually a 'borrowed' plane they'd gotten from the humans. Skipper was suspicsious that something dicey might have gone on in order for them to procure this plane. He shook it off and buckled his belt.

The three boys sat side by side. Watching the ground get further at a steady pace. They each wondered in silence what awaited them.


	3. Something cold

Manfreddi stirred in his sleep. He opened his eyes, blinked away the darkness and stood. He took in the entire cabin of sleeping penguins. His own best friends unconsious at his feet. They'd been stationed in Argentina a week and he still wasen't used to it. The early hour posts, the rules, the training. As exahusted as he often was he could never get a full nights sleep. Not here in this cold room with these cold people. He'd go sleep where he knew he could be warm. It was just a matter of leaving the room without wakeing any of the trained military men. Which he found he could do easily if he walked slowly and made sure to stop the door from creaking. Once he'd finally made it out he let out a quiet 'phew'. He was glad to be out if only for a short time.

"Ahem."

Manfreddi squeaked. "Who's there."

"Just a chick. Might I ask you the same?"

"Manfreddi, Private cadet."

"I'm Eva."

"You're a girl?"

"Like I said. Just a chick."

"Have you gotten lost? I can help you get back to the girls barracks if you need me to."

"Actually I left the barracks on purpose. I can't stand how it is in there. It's almost cold...but in a diffrent way like-."

"Somethings wrong?"

"Yes. But I don't know what it is."

"Maybe we should tell someone."

"Who would belive us?"

"My friends would."

"I don't know. Not even my own sister would belive me and we're closer than anything."

"And if I told Skipper he'd just get paranoid. Johnson wouldn't even think anything of it."

"I'm glad you belive me."

Manfreddi smiled. "I'm glad I met you Eva."

"I heard something."

Manfreddi looked around. "What?"

Eva giggled. "Not that kind of something. I heard we're going to merge soon. Add our ranks to the mixed bird fighting force. I wonder what kind of exotic birds we'll meet!"

"Perhaps we'll meet flamingos and pelicans." He joked.

"Or maybe some exotic birds from the amazon!"

"Hey we're pretty exotic! How many birds come from Antartica?"

"You're right we're diffrent aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"And as far as penguins go we're the only ones who think somethings wrong."

"Yeah."

"I think we should stick together. Meet me here again tomorrow."

"But-."

"I have to be back in my bunk before sun rises. Bye Manfreddi." She kissed the side of his beak and disapeared down the hallway.

"Bye Eva." He said slipping back into the room and over to his bunk.


	4. Mixed bird fighting force mixed emotions

"You notice something wrong with Manfreddi?" Johnson asked.

"Whats wrong with Manfreddi? Do you think he's been replaced witha space squid?" Skipper replied.

"Never mind I forgot who I was talking to." Johnson said rolling his eyes.

Skipper took a deep breath. "What do you think is wrong?"

"He seems diffrent. More distant."

"Maybe he's hideing something."

"No he's not a space squi-. Hey that made sense!"

"Nah. He's probably been replaced by a space squid look alike."

Johnson slapped his forhead. "Right. Well I'll go interogate him."

"Be carefull."

"I will." Johnson started to walk away. "Oh and Skipper.''

"Yeah?"

"This conversation was completely confidential, right?"

"Yes."

"Great."

Johnson crept up behind Manfreddi. Right before he could startle his friend Manfreddi turned around.

"Nice try Johnson."

"Awww what'd I do wrong that time!"

Manfreddi laughed. "Just keep trying. You'll do something right eventually."

"Thanks. Wait..."

Manfreddi laughed harder.

"Hey! Not cool Freddi!"

The emperor penguin from before walked up. His name is Stronghold, he's a general. "Laughing? Good to see my men in good temper." He said slapping Manfeddi's back hard enough to knock him over. He didn't seem to notice. "Line up troops!"

Like a well oiled machine all the penguins lined up. The tallest two on the ends geting shorter with Skipper dead center.

"As part of our going global project we've agreed to house some soliders from our allys at the mixed bird fighting force. Come on in boys!"

A stream of birds all diffrent colors and kinds flew through the door and fell into line with the penguins. One bird at equal hight with Skipper came to stand beside him.

"Awesome! And the same is happening for the girls?" Manfreddi asked.

"Actually." The general said standing over Manfreddi. "The mixed bird fighting force doesen't have a female division."

"And they call themselves mixed." Manfreddi grumbled.

"Hey if you'd like to join the girls we could arange that!" Stronghold joked. "I'll leave you all to get aquanted. Testing tomarrow will decide the teams so get plenty of rest." He said walking out of the room.

"I bet they were happy to get rid of you guys." Skipper said to the puffin beside him.

"Actually we had to qualify since so many of us volunteered. Like your general has said we don't have a division for the girls." The puffin said.

Skipper and lots of the other birds started laughing.

"Thats not funny!" Manfreddi cried. "Thats not funny at all!" Manfreddi stormed out of the room.

"Is he...?" The puffin started.

"I don't know, but now I've got some questions." Skipper said.

"Well if you are questioning your general has said he could get you put in the other barracks!" The puffin joked.

Skipper didn't reply. He and Johnson made their way after Manfreddi.


	5. Hi I'm Hans

Lights out was called and Manfreddi was still fumeing. Because of the extra birds and less than extra bunks some birds had to sleep on the floor. Skippper was lucky enough to have gotten a bunk. Manfreddi was not.

"Still mad?" Skipper asked.

"Give you a geuss." Manfreddi said rolling over on the floor so his back faced Skipper.

"You can bunk with me if you wanna."

"Screw off."

"Manfreddi. Bunk with me. I wanna talk to you."

"I'm not a space squid."

"I know that. Even the squids are smart enough not to make scenes like that." Skipper said with a smirk.

Manfreddi growled and turned to face Skipper. "Whats that supposed to mean?"

"It means as your 'freind'." He said the word friend funny like it was a new word. "I care about you and want to know why you're so upset."

Manfreddi moved his pillow and blanket to the end of Skippers bed. "It's how every one was talking about the girls. It's rude!"

Skipper scoffed and started to reply. Another birds loud call cut him off.

"Hey look at these two! Bunkin together!" He said earning whoots and hollers from most of the other birds.

"Okay if we're the queer one's why were you the one thinking that way?" Skipper retorted.

"I-uh..." The other bird stuttered. "S-shut up!" He yelled earning more laughter from the other birds, but this time they weren't laughing with him.

"Hi." The puffin from before said. "I realize we may have gotten off on a wrong foot before. May we start over? I am Hans. You are?"

They staired at him a moment before Manfreddi spoke up. "I'm Manfreddi and this is my pal Skipper." He scoffed and pointed to a breathing lump of covers on the floor next to them. "Thats our friend Johnson. He's way more talkative in the morning."

"Well it was nice to be meeting you. I apologize for my earlier offendings. I am not good with the people skills."

"It's alright." Manfreddi said. "We try not to hold grudges." Skipper whistled and looked away. "Well I try not to hold grugdes." Manfreddi said laughing.

Hans nodded and walked away.

Johnson started mumbling in his sleep. "I have a theory on that..."

"Why do you think he hides it?" Manfreddi asked.

"Well would it be better if he was a bold genious?"

"No."

"I couldn't stand a guy like that."

"Like what?"

"Overbearing genious. In your face with numbers and facts."

"Yeah I geuss that would suck." Manfreddi said yawning.

"At least he's not hiding crazy."

"I think you're our group crazy."

"Hey!"

"You're the king of paranoia. You ask me daily if I'm a space squid."

"Are you?"

"Goodnight Skipper." Then in a low voice he said "That is if I let you make it through the night.". Skipper just sat and staired at him, wide eye'd. "Kidding!"

"Oh...at least Johnson's not soft."

"Imagine that. A team where you're not the crazy one, an overbearing smart guy, and a softie."

"It would never work."

"Yeah especially if you had to be the leader." Manfreddi laughed lying down.

"What I couldn't be a leader?"

"Goodnight Skipper."

The lights over head shut down one by one. Once he was sure everyone was asleep Manfreddi snuck out to meet his friend.


	6. Team needs some work

A loud siren wailed through the barracks. Skipper and Johnson looked around for Manfreddi. The penguins who'd been there a while lined up orderly at the exit, but some of the newer birds panicked. Finally the alarms stopped and Stronghold paraded in.

"I'm disapointed in you men. You should have had the communication skills to inform the new recruits what was going on." He huffed. "I'd make you do team exersizes, but we won't know what team you're in untill after the test." He paced in front of the line of birds. "So move, move, move!"

Most of the penguins ran out, but the newer birds were confused. Manfreddi ran back and yelled "He means to go to the training yard!" then ran throught the doors with his waiting friends. The general shook his head, but smirked at Manfreddi's antics. He though Manfreddi would make a good leader.

Out in the training yard some penguins were following Manfreddis lead and telling the new birds what was expected of them. When Stronghold marched outside they all snapped into hight order line saluteing him.

He smirked then his face hardend and he paced the line again. "Disperse and break into teams of four! Hurry up ladys we don't have all day! Move, move, move!" Once they were all in teams he made them line up with their teams. "Look at the men around you! They are your teamates! We'll be runing the courses soon! I want each group to have a game plan! Get planning!"

Skipper brought them into a huddle. "Alright boys any plans?"

"We don't need a plan. We can handle a tiny course by ourselves." Hans said proudly.

"But-."

"I said we can handle it." Hans said. He walked up to the general. "We are ready sir! Our group would like to go now!"

The general bent dow to Hans level. Looking him in the eye for nearly a minute. "Well alrighty then! You boys can take the course first!" He said beaming. "Line up!"

They lined up at the starting line.

Manfreddi shifted uncomfortably. "If we don't have a plan lets at least take every obstacle together, ok?"

Skipper and Johnson nodded. "As long as you don't slow me down." Skipper and Hans said in unison. They laughed and shared a high five.

The general blew his whistle and they took off running. They dropped and crawled under chicken wire, belly slid through mud, climed a wall, jumped tires and dodged darts in perfect unison. Then Hans started to pull ahead. They got to some ropes over a pit. Hans grabbed a rope and swung leaveing the others behind. Beyond the pit was a hill. He was at the top before the others got across. He slid down the hill as Manfreddi called "Wait!" When they got to the top of the hill they saw that Hans had gotten caught in a snare and was hanging upside down from a tree. Skipper and Johnson ran past him for the finish line.

"Wait guys!" Manfreddi called. Johnson ran back, but Skipper kept going. "Skipper!" Johnson and Manfreddi cried. "Come back."

Skipper stopped just short of the finish line and sighed. He turned and slid back dodgeing chicken wire, and lunging obstacles. He got to them in enough time to hoist Hans up with Johnson so Manfreddi could untie the snare. Once Hans was down they made a mad dash for the finish line.

Once they'd caught their breath Manfreddi and Johnson started laughing.

"You came back for me. Even when I abandoned you." Hans said mystified.

"Thats what teams do!" Johnson said happily.

"No matter how weak it makes the individuals." Skipper grumbled.

"Hey as a group we're stronger! We can fight harder and last longer!" Manfreddi said brightly.

"Just let me know when we get stronger." Skipper said.

Manfreddi and Johnson laughed. Hans joined in and after a few more moments of sulking Skipper smirked and rolled his eyes. They were a team alright.

"Top marks men! Just one glitch."

"What was it sir?"

"You took the entire course backwards. Do it over. Now!"

They took off towards the finish makeing sure to stay together.


	7. Long gone Manfreddi

"Alright men. You know the drill. No fowl ups." Stronghold whispered.

"Yes sir." Skipper, Manfreddi , Johnson, and Hans replyed with salutes. Johnson and Skipper lifted the window pain while Manfreddi lowered Hans in by harness and rope.

The rope slipped throught Johnsons hand. Manfreddi caught it before Hans could hit the ground leaveing Skipper with the heavy window. Manfreddi was pulling Hans higher off the ground and Skipper was loseing his grip on the window. The window slipped from his flippers knocking Manfreddi in. Inside Manfreddi landed on Hans and the alarms went off. Johnson and Skipper shared an 'uh-oh' look before trying to pry open the window. Once they got it open Manfreddi threw up the rope, but they couldn't keep the widow open and pull up Hans and Manfreddi. The rope fell a again and Hans was knocked unconsious.

"Leave me! Get Hans out of here!" Manfreddi called trowing up the rope.

"But-."

"Get him back to base guys I think I can find a way out of this!"

Skipper stood over him looking conflicted. Johnson put a flipper on his shoulder. "Come on, lets get Hans and go, we'll be back for Manfreddi soon. I promise.

They hauled Hans out the window and made their way back to the base.

At the base Stronghold gave them a little talk, but seeing Hans had a concusion and they were all pretty burnt over loseing Johnson he sent Hans to the sick bay. He put Johnson and Skipper on recon, said the cool air would clear their heads.

Up on the watch tower Skipper was paceing. Johnson watched him with a concerned look.

"I can't belive it." Skipper said shakeing his head.

"What?" Johnson asked.

"Our first real mission and we blew it."

"We didn't blow it." Skipper glared at him. "Okay so we screwed up a little."

"A little? Manfreddi's been taken hostage! Doesen't that mean a thing to you!"

"Okay. Big time then, but we can learn from this."

"Great."

"Really!"

"Sure."

"We can!" He yelled. After a few seconds of Skipper sulking in scilence Johnson lost it. "Why can't you ever let anything go! Huh? What's the big deal with you! You never trust anyone. Maybe if Manfreddi and I hadn't been your friends they'd have locked you up by now. Locked you up with all the other paranoid jerks who don't have any friends." He took a deep breath. "You could be alone Skipper, but you're not." He gave a weak smirk. "We're here to stay. Me and Manfreddi. We were the first ones to ever see through your paranoia, and I'm glad we did. We make a great team. That Hans kid is great too. Just wait and see Skipper we'll fix this. This is Manfreddi we're talking about. He can take care of himself." He finished proudly. Skipper was gone. He looked around for his friend. "Skipper?" Skipper was long gone.


	8. Flashbacks and plans

Skipper had been missing for two weeks since he ran away from Johnson on the watch tower. Johnson had been takeing it pretty hard.

"He'll be back." Manfreddi said calmly.

"Not this time. I messed up hugely."

"He sprung me. I know he hasen't given up on us."

Skipper had come back for Manfreddi right away, but had disapeared after that.

"He hasen't given up on you, maybe, but he's given up on me for sure."

"He's just mad. Remember back when we were chicks and he ran off for three whole days cause you-."

"Don't remind me."

"Come on Johnson. You didn't mean too. Skipper just needs time to cool down."

"Face it Freddi he's not coming back."

"He might if you were to appologize." Hans said from the door way.

"I don't even know where he is!"

"Then we'll find him." Hans said.

"Yeah!"

"I don't know guys. He's gotta be pretty miffed at me."

"Thats what the appology is for. You're not good with the social skills either, are you Johnson?"

"No." Johnson said lowering his head.

"Where should we be looking for Skipper?"

"I...don't know."

"Where did he go last time he ran away?"

"This is diffrent."

"How so?"

"Well last time we ran away we were in Antartica." Manfreddi added.

"And where did he go in Antartica?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Hans looked to Manfreddi for help. Manfreddi sighed. "He went to his moms."

Hans looked confused. "You mean he didn't already live with his mother?"

"No. He lived with us."

"But you're as old as me! I'd barely even lost my donw feathers when I met you! Whats the age for joining the penguin army anyway?"

"Only reqirments is that you've lost your down feathers."

"You must have lived with someone!"

"We lived with Skippers uncle for a while."

"Oh good."

"But not for long."

"Well if Skipper had a mother why wasen't he already living with her? And where were your parents in all of this?"

"My parents abandoned me, Johnsons parents...died, and Skippers dad walked out on his mom and died shortly after."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. We met eachother and made history. Thats the part of our life that counts."

"I don't mean to pry, but why couldn't you have lived with Skippers mother?"

"When Skippers father left her she had a break down. Picked up some bad habits to cope."

"Like what?"

"Whenever humans came to study us, our penguin colony I mean, they'd leave supplies. One supply they were never short on was liquer. She'd drink herself dead every night just to get to sleep. She'd also go to the humans coal mines and burn things."

"Burn things?"

"First she burned everything that belonged to Skippers father, then things that reminded her of Skippers father, then almost anything."

"So you never expected him to go there?"

"It would have been the last place we looked, if not for Freddi here."

Manfreddi scratched the back of his neck. "I kinda...threatend a fisher into telling us where he saw him, since he'd been gossiping about seeing Skipper sneaking around a bad neighbor hood. And...he told us what we wanted."

"Aha!"

"What?"

"All we gotta do is ask around, see if anyone has seen Skipper then let Freddi here talk them into giving us exact details."

"What if I can't make them talk?"

"I've seen you in action. You can do it."

Hans smirked. "Then lets go get Skipper!"

"Yeah!" Manfreddi and Johnson said in unison swapping high fives. The search begins.


	9. Dolphin

Waiting at their useuall meeting point Manfreddi groaned. He'd spent all day searching for Skipper and he was really tired.

"What's wrong big boy?"

"Oh Eva it's Skipper!"

"Did he call you a space squid and hold you up by the foot again?" She said flirtatiously.

"No. He ran away."

"Oh my God Manfreddi! I'm so sorry! What happend?"

Manfreddi explained the story to her. She gasped when he told her he'd been captured and giggled when she'd learned Skipper had come back only to run off again. When he'd told her everything she rapped her flippers around his waist and nuzzled close to him.

"Don't worry Manfreddi. I'm sure you'll find Skipper."

"Thanks Eva."

After a few minutes Eva pulled her head back. "Manfreddi do you hear that?"

"My heart beat?"

Eva giggled. "No silly! Footsteps!" She whispered.

"Shoot! Hide!" Manfreddi said slideing into the bushes with her.

"I think it's your friends baby." Eva whispered. "I'm gonna try and get back to my bunk. Distract them for me, ok?"

"Ok." Manfreddi said.

"Who's out here? Skipper is that you?" Johnson called.

"Johnson?" Two people said at once.

Johnson looked up. Skipper was up on the rooftops above where Manfreddi and Eva were hiding. "Skipper! I'm s-sorry!"

"What? I'm not mad at you."

"Then why'd you run away?"

"Wait what?" He shook his head. "I didn't run away. I saw something suspicious on our mission. I just had to...check it out thats all."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'd already gotten Manfreddi captured. I didn't want to make things worse." Skipper said hanging his head.

Hans rolled his eyes. "What did you see?" He prepared himself for 'space squids'.

"A dolphin. I thought it was weird that there'd be dolphin at the enemy base. I was gonna let it go, then Johnson reminded me why I couldn't."

"Why couldn't you?" Manfreddi asked climbing out of the bushes. Hans and Johnson staired at him a moment before thay all turned to stare at Skipper.

"Thats uh..." The others staired at him expectantly. Then he remembered something Stronghold said. It calmed him to think such a simple word could answer so many things. He smirked. "Classified."


	10. Cheaters and liars

The morning after Skipper was found Manfreddis bunk creaked waking his teamates. He flinched when he met the others eyes wondering if they suspected anything. He thought of a way to get the eyes off him. "Hey Skipper. What happend when you went after that dolphin?"

"Ah nothing. Just some crazy scheme to blow up the sun."

"What?" The other three cried.

"I stopped him okay? Everything is fine now."

"Alright." Johnson said suspiciously. The corners of his beak pulled into a devious smile. "You know you missed role call for a couple weeks. We had to cover for you."

"Yeah I had to do push-ups for you!" Hans cried.

"Oh guys he just got back! Can't this wait?" Manfreddi whispered.

Hans and Johnson pretended to think. "Nope!"

"Can what wait?"

"Stronghold had every group do an initiation to bring us closer. Hans had to do your initiation and nearly got caught." Johnson said coldly.

"I think you ought to pay me back." Hans said just as coldly.

Skippers eyes dotted from face to face. He was in full paranoia mode thinking of what they'd make him do. The morning trumpet played and Skipper sighed. His exact thoughts were; 'saved by the wake up call'.

When Stronghold came in to inspect them and set them on their daily missions and routines Johnson stepped forward.

"Permission to speak?" He asked.

"Permission granted." Stronghold said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Sir it appears two of our teamates did a trade yesterday during initiation. Some sort of deal was made and one did the initiation twice. The other not at all."

"I see. Who are the cohorts?"

"I think you meen who was in cohorts...anyway. Skipper and-."

"Me." Manfreddi said stepping forward.

"Well we can't have that now can we?" Stronghold said. "What was your initiation anyway?"

Johnson jumped up onto his bunk and whispered it into his ear.

"Heheheh. Sick kids. Come here boys!" He said motioning to their group. They gathered around him. "So you two." He said motioning to Johnson and Hans. "Snuck into the girls cabins and stole their bed clothes? And one of you two did it twice?" He said motioning to Manfreddi and Skipper.

"Yes sir!" Hans and Johnson whispered.

"Show me." Stronghold said.

Hans and Johnson slid over to their bunks and pulled out purple sheets with rough texture and stiff stitching. Manfreddis jaw dropped. The general motioned for him to go under his bunk too. After a tiny argument he did. Pulling out two standard blue military sheets.

Stronghold chuckled. "These two went to the alpha cabin. He went to the charlie cabin and you sat here and twirled your figurative thumbs." He told Skipper.

Skipper avoided his gaze and nodded. Manfreddi was glareing at Hans and Johnson.

**For anyone who cares to know each group has an assinged color. There are ten groups per gender. Here are their colors.**

**Girls colors: Alpha;dark purple, Bravo;light purple, Charlie;dark blue, Delta;light blue, Echo;a paisly green,Foxtrot;? ,Golf;a dark reddish pink, Hotel;pink, India;yellow, Juliet;white**

**Boys colors: Alpha;black, Bravo;dark green, Charlie; lighter green, Delta;light green, Echo;dark orange, Foxrot;dark blue, Golf;brown, Hotel;Grey, India;yellow, Juliet;white**


	11. Who really lied p1

"I can't belive you did that!" Manfreddi yelled.

"The initiation you had us do was lame. Plus we all did this one even Skipper. So it works out." Johnson said.

Manfreddi glared. "It was wrong! What do you think those girls are thinking? Probably that some perv was in their cabin while they were away! What do you think that must feel like!"

Johnson hung his head. "Pretty violated. I geuss."

"Right. So I want you boys to tell Skipper the truth." Manfreddi said smuggly.

"Why should we?" Hans asked.

"Because you lied to him!"

"You lied too." Hans reasoned.

"Yeah, but..." Manfreddi looked to Johnson for help. Johnson just looked away.

"He will only be suspicious of us if we tell him." Hans put his wing on Manfreddis shoulder. "He's already suspicious of you."

"Suspicious of me? Why?"

"He told me he saw you sneak out." Johnson mumbled.

"Oh...r-right." Manfreddi mumbled back. "How long did he know?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is you can trust me."

"You can trust us." Hans corrected.

Manfreddi looked down. "The first few times was because I couldn't sleep. Then I met a girl doing the same thing. Leaving at night to feel a little freedom. We've been meeting every night since then."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know. Eva didn't even tell her squad or her sister. They're pretty close her and her sister." Manfreddi said scrathing his neck.

"Eva?"

"Yeah that's her name. Beautiful isn't it." Manfreddi said with a sigh.

Johnson and Hans shared a look. Hans raised his eyebrows. After a few seconds Johnson took a deep breath. "Manfreddi...you ought to stop seeing her."

"What? Why?" Manfreddi cried.

"Well." Johnsonn said scratching the back of his neck. "It's just not like you to act like this. Keep things from us. If she's making you think and act like that she's probably bad news."

"She's not-."

"Then why didn't you say anything? When did you plan to tell us? Hmmm?" Hans proded.

"I-I didn't it wasen't...it's not like that I swear."

"Something else new. I've never know you to swear. What else don't I know?" Johnson mummbled.

"Nothing! I'm not hiding anything else!" Johnson continued to sulk and Hans just gave him a wary glance. "I promise. I'm not hiding anything and I won't anymore."

"Alright lets get back to the barracks." Johnson mumbled.

After setling down for the night Manfreddi noticed Johnson still looked depresssed. "You have my word Johnson. I won't hide anything else from you, ever!" As the last words slipped from his mouth her raised his arms causeing a paper to slip out onto the floor.

Johnson picked it up and took one look before crumpling it up and throwing it at him. "You want me to trust you? Fine! I trust you'll end up stuck in enemy territory plenty more times and will out grow the people you care about." Johnson spat. "You'll be through with us soon enough from the looks of it."

"Johnson..."

"Goodnight Manfreddi!"

The lights clicked off one by one. Leaving Manfreddi sitting up in the dark thinking about what his friend said.


	12. Who really lied p2

Eva and her sister Marie we're siting in the darkness whispering back and forth.

"Yes sister. The plan is coming along very nicely."

"Manfreddi has argued with his friends?"

"Yes."

"The letter was discovered?"

"Coated in perfume. Yes."

"Perfect. We'll destroy then and then move on to bravo, then charlie. By the time we get to Juliet they'll be so desperate they'll have to mix the male and female barracks. Which will make our job so much easier."

"How long do you think it will take?"

"You tell me sister. You should have Manfreddi lock stock and barrel by now. You do don't you?"

"Of course. Hehehe. What could make you think otherwise?"

"Eva." Marie said sternly.

"Alright. He's having loyalty issues. Apparently he grew up with two of his teamates and has a history with them. One he talks of often, Skipper could be a real...wait for it threat!" Eva said giggling.

"Have you met any of his teamates?"

"Not yet."

"Eva."

"I know. I know. Manfreddi like I said has a history with two of his teamates. He won't go behind them again without serious persvasion."

"No shit Sherlock." Marie said rolling her eyes.

"Don't be such a downer! I'll get them! Then Bravo and Charlie and blah blah blah!"

"Don't take this lightly. They could have put Crazen on the job instead. We're geting a good deal all we need to do is get good results. You can make that happen can't you sister?"

"Yes...I...we'll meet his friends tommarow. I promise."

"Perfect."

"Shall we wear our hair bands?"

"Yes. The black ones."

"You want me to break up with him?"

"Yes. With his friends and me in earshot, but not on the scean."

"Alright. He'll break easy."

"Perfect. Here's the plan."

Eva leaned in and her sister whispered in her earhole.

"You think that will work?"

"I know it will."

"Black hair bands, a staged break up and...that will be enough to get Manfreddi to quit?"

"And if not we can don our red hair bands and make it look like he quit."

"Alright, and if his friends don't belive he'd do that?"

"His girlfriend has just broken up with him and his team is angered with him. He may even 'quit' himself."

"Sounds like a killer plan. No pun intended." Eva said laughing.

"Yes. Yes it does." Marie said joining in.


End file.
